The Victorian Adventure of Arthur and Merlin
by PhoenixRose3483
Summary: Morgana casts and evil curse that sends Arthur and Merlin into the "future", where they meet Ciel Phantomhive, the young earl, and his mysterious butler.
1. Chapter 1

It had started as an ordinary day in Camelot. The sun rose, and with it Merlin rolled out of his less than comfortable bed. Not that he wanted to, of course. He had to go serve that clot pole Arthur his breakfast because _apparently _the once and future king was too good to get up before noon and get his own bloody food. Little did Merlin know, trouble was brewing in the north.

Morgana was planning to cast a curse on Arthur. If she was going to be queen, she needed to get rid of the currently reining Pendragon. Since she could never manage to kill him, she decided to do something different. She would send him into the future. To 1000 years in the future, to be exact. That would be plenty of time, she decided.

Merlin, being to complete opposite of a morning person, grumbled on his way to Arthur's room. Unluckily his boyfri-I MEAN KING, asleep. As usual. Merlin muttered something under his breath about Arthur being a prat and such, when suddenly a rumble shook the room.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed as he clung to table for stability. Finally the rumbles stopped, and Merlin opened his eyes. What he saw astounded him. He, Arthur, and all of the furniture in Arthurs's room were in the middle of a garden! While Merlin was panicking, he heard a smooth voice.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor."


	2. Chapter 2

"The what?" Merlin asked in astonishment.

Sebastian looked curiously at these strange visitors before answering. Well, he had seen weirder, he decided.

"The Phantonhive Manor. I'm sure that my young lord would like to welcome you. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Sebastian bowed as he spoke.

"I'm Merlin, and this is King BLOODY HELL ARTHUR HOW ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP?" Merlin stormed over to wake up the still snoring Arthur. Arthur woke up with a start, snot on his face and his hair everywhere.

"What? Where are we….?" Arthur yawned.

" The Phantom whatever house. Let's go! We have to get back to Camelot!" Merlin dragged Arthur out of bed, but then Sebastian picked him up and started walking towards the manor.

" Let's go inside. Then I can serve tea and we can have a proper conversation." Sebastian proposed.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, let's get to business. Who are you, where did you come from, and why are you here?" Ciel promptly said, just as Merlin and Arthur had sat down.

"I am King Arthur of Camelot, and this is Merlin, my manservant. We don't know how we got here, I just woke up!" Arthur protested.

"It must have been Morgana. She must be behind this spell!" Merlin said, sure of himself.

"Spell? How do you know it was a spell? What year is it?" Arthur asked, turning accusingly to Ciel.

"1889" Sebastian helped.

"WHAT?" Merlin and Arthur jumped up.

"Well, this appears to be quite the problem. Which of our friends should we see about this?" Ciel drawled

"Oh, I know exactly the person to ask." Sebastian smiled

Ciel protested "No no no we are not seeing-


	4. Chapter 4

-The Undertaker" but it was too late. They were already there. Damn that butler, Ciel cursed.

"No worries, my young lord. It will be over before you know it." Sebastian reassured him.

"I hope for my sake that you're right." The earl mumbled. They walked into the shop to be greeted by-

" Oh hello there! If it isn't my _favorite _person. Are you finally looking for a coffin this time? That is what I sell, after all." The undertake turned to Merlin and Arthur. Merlin and Arthur were wide eyed at all that they had seen on the ride there, so they were hardly paying attention.

"Well what do we have here?" the Undertaker asks, only to be cut off by Ciel

"Enough of your nonsense. We need a favor. What do you know about time traveling?" the young earl demanded.

" Well, you see, my services have a price." The Undertaker said slyly.

"Fine. What is it?"

"One Joke! From that hilarious butler of yours!" The undertaker giggled and Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Just make it quick." He directed his attention to Arthur and Merlin. "We will have to step outside for a moment." With that, he pushed the paralyzed men out and slammed the door behind them. A minute later, he heard an unimaginable amount of laughing from inside the shop. What the hell did Sebastian tell him? Ciel thought, blushing.

"He says that he will help us, my lord." Sebastian bowed as he held the door for them.

After a moment of silence, Merlin finally spoke. "Well? What do you know?" he asked impatiently.

"Know?" the undertaker asked, "Know about what?"

"Time traveling!"

" Oh time traveling. I don't know anything about that. Good joke, though." The undertaker chuckled again at the memory.

"Oh forget it!" Merlin threw his hands in the air. As he was about the leave, the ground started to shake again. "oh no, it's happening again! Arthur!" They clung to each other until the shaking stopped. When he opened his eyes, he was back in Arthur's room in Camelot!

"Are you two quite done?" he heard a familiar voice ask.

"Gaius!" Merlin ran to hug his mentor and friend. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Gaius asked.

Far away, Morgana pounded a table in anger. "Damn! It didn't work! I'm never uses this dratted spell again!"

And far away in the future, a demon, an earl and an undertaker walked out of a shop in confusion. Hey, that sounds like a rather good joke! Anyway, both parties learned greatly from their meeting and all was happy. For now, anyway.


End file.
